This proposal requests funds for the acquisition of a Typhoon Trio Variable Mode Imager for the capture of DNA, RNA, and protein samples by multicolor fluorescence, filmless autoradiography, and chemifluorescence. The new system is designed to replace the antiquated x-ray film development and conventional camera system currently in use in the Department of Genetics at Case Western Reserve University. The requested instrumentation will meet the increasing demand in the School of Medicine for a highly sensitive, multifunctional, image capture system capable of acquiring quantifiable data from gels and blots. It will also provide an important aspect to graduate and post-graduate training. The requested automated, integrated system from General Electric Healthcare consists of red, green, and blue laser light sources, scan controls, fluorescent filters, photomultiplier tubes, confocal optics, a computer with a high resolution monitor, and image acquisition and analysis software. The instrument will be housed in the current shared facility managed by the Department's Imaging Director, and overseen by an Advisory Committee. The University will provide support for space allocation, renovation, installation, maintenance, and the salary of the Imaging Director. [unreadable] The research projects outlined in this proposal are associated with many health- related topics including gene expression during development, cardiovascular, muscular, & central nervous system diseases, birth & skeletal defects, various cancers, infertility, Bloom Syndrome, Cystic Fibrosis, Rothmund-Thomson syndrome, and Spinal Muscular Atrophy. This research, by a dynamic group of collaborating investigators, depends upon cutting-edge resources that provide reliable, sensitive, and quantitative results for their continuation and completion. Based on technical considerations and comparisons between instruments, the Typhoon Trio Imager is the best choice to meet the demanding imaging needs of the research and medical faculty at Case Western Reserve University. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]